Rays of Sonshine
by Suuz112
Summary: Follow Sonny through her diary and get to know her just a bit better.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**My new story!**

**Alert and review!**

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_Today was the worst day of my life! Well, not the worst day, the worst day was definitely when Chuck crashed my 7th birthday party because he ran his bike into my dollhouse. Let's say it wasn't pleasant. Anyways, I got up in the morning… Mom drove me to the studio, and I was so tired. I didn't sleep because my headache just wouldn't disappear, and I'm kind of a person who's afraid of taking medicine.. Above all that, it was early! Seven in the morning, and you'd say I'm an early sunshine because I call myself 'Sonny' but I'm not._

_I really am not. I arrived at the studio, said mom goodbye and ran straight into Chad on my way. He spilled his coffee all over my freakin' body and it BURNED. I don't know how hot it was, but it hurt. I thought I actually saw some worry in his eyes, but I guess that was the light._

_He didn't say sorry, though. No, of course not! He's Chad Dylan Cooper, after all._

_I'm getting sick of him saying that name every time he gets the chance. Which is always._

_He just keeps repeating it and repeating it, and it annoys me so much! The name is endless._

_Why doesn't he just say C.D.C? That would all help us. About the coffee, I had to walk all the way to the dressing room to get another outfit. Nico and Grady laughed at me, no surprise there. Zora just yelled "Hey, you have the same shirt as me!", she's a weird one. Not that I mind, I totally adore her for that. I was just like her when I was little, you don't want to know how many times I broke something. And more importantly, how._

_When I walked in my dressing room, Tawni started laughing at me. And she stopped after more than five minutes! I'm serious, I wanted to crawl in a hole and die. And not because SHE laughed, but because her friends did. Yeah, that's right. She had friends with her, and not just some friends… The cast of Wizards of Waverly place! I got out of there as soon as I could, but not before tripping over a shopping bag. The bag was filled with make up, and I totally broke more than two bottles of nail polish. Tawni started yelling at me, not that I understood her. "You….Blabla…Gosh…Blabla….Sick….Yada yada." Something like that._

_When I finally escaped I had to run all over the place to find an outfit, and when I did… it was embarrassing. It was ugly, and old… And bright. I could just cry, especially when the MacKenzie Falls cast started laughing at me, and Portlyn was going all bitchy on me._

_Luckily Chad, yes, Chad, I know, shoo'ed her off. I was surprised he even cared enough, but he smiled at me. And even though I don't want to admit it, I really like his smile._

_If he would just smile more often at me… And real._

_I hung out the rest of the day with Zora, mostly. She was the only one who didn't laugh or do something not nice. She was cool to me. Marshall called me to his office at the end of the day, and told me I had to work harder, because the stats are dropping again. MacKenzie Falls is better than us, everybody knows that. But a good joke once in a while is better than the drama around one stuck up snob 24/7, right?_

_When the day finally ended, I got to hear I had to wait an hour longer, because my mom was stuck in traffic. Then while waiting outside because the studio was closed, it started raining. I was completely soaked by the time Chad offered me his umbrella, which was incredibly sweet, and I accepted it. We talked, and laughed. And I know this sounds really crazy, because I started this entry with some pissed offness._

_My day was crappish, but Chad made up for it. I may be crushing on him, after all._

_See you soon._

_Allison._

_

* * *

_

**THAAAANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**There you go.**

**Sorry for taking a while.**

**I suck. xD**

* * *

Hey, diary!

Today was soooooo weird!

My mom dropped me off in the morning, and then we had to go practice a skit almost immediately! Marshall was really pissed off. And I didn't really get why, in the beginning.

Grady made a comment about it, he was only joking, but Marshall COMPLETELY blew up!

His face turned all red, and crunched up and … blaaaah, it was really scary!

Right that moment Chad walked by (I still don't know what he did there!) and all he did was raise an eyebrow! I was signalling him to 'GET ME OUT OF HERE!' but he just kept walking. Jerk. Forget what I said about him yesterday. I didn't mean ANY of that.

I saw a cheesy movie right before, I was JUST in a lovey dovey mood, that's all.

Anyways, back to what I was saying (I get distracted way to easily.), Marshall totally flipped.

"GO TO YOUR DRESSING ROOM!" Nico seriously had to wipe all the spit off his face, it was so gross. We didn't actually go to our dressing rooms, we just hung out in the prop house and Zora made some funny jokes. Tawni complained about her hair a lot, though. That was kind of annoying, but it's Tawni, so that's just her. Then I asked what was up with Marshall, but they didn't know, so I wanted to find out. But they all said that it was bad idea and bla bla bla. Loads of crap, so in the end I gave up.

An hour later Marshall wanted us to go practice again, and so we did… But he still was in this thunderous mood, I swear, I could just see the rain and thunder above his head, and it was freaking me OUT! Anyways, we did our sketch with the ladder, and so Nico climbed up.

But then Tawni got scared because of Grady, who had a fake spider in his hair because of the previous sketch we did with all the insects. Nico got frightened and fell off the flipping ladder, and I seriously HEARD his leg crack!

Tawni started shrieking when she saw that Nico was in pain, and so we had to calm her down, while Marshall was calling an ambulance. It arrived rather fast, but one of the guys who came along wanted to know if Tawni was mentally ill. That made me laugh so hard, they asked me if I needed some more oxygen. That was embarrassing, though.

In the hospital, after one and a half hour, the doctor said Nico's leg was broken, (I could've told them that) and another hour later, he got released. Marshall was grumpy, but I just ignored him, cause Nico was more important. Duh.

Tawni was worried, too, by the way! She was pale as hell, and she didn't even gloss her lips every minute! I believe she didn't gloss them, at ALL! Zora bought a doctor's uniform, so she was happy… And Grady bought all the balloons for his friend, that was sweet.

I'm curious about tomorrow, because I bet the MacKenzie Falls crew is curious.

Hehe, we can prank them if we want. Say that we got harassed by fans or something.

That'd be cool.

Oh, I'm so evil! This is bad! Bad, bad, bad Sonny!

Well, bye!

Xoxo – Me.

PS Tawni hugged Nico all the way back to his home. And he liked it. I saw him blush. Aaw!

* * *

**Review? :)**


	3. AN

Hello, readers.

As you all have noticed: I have been absent for quite awhile. At least: my writing has. I could say I haven't been on , but that would be lying and I don't lie, especially not in a situation like this. I _have_ been on the site, but only for reading not for writing.

The last story I've written was about five months ago and I'm terribly sorry to let you wait. It's cruel and rude and all I can say is that I'm sorry. So sorry.

The problem is: I'm not doing well. My writing and I are both suffering from a block and I, of course, have chosen to fix my own problems before I return to my (poor) writing. I want you all to know that I've _tried_. There were moments that I thought: 'let's do this', and I would sit down with a pen and I'd realize that there was nothing _there_. No inspiration, no characters, no insight. Nothing. I'm not a writer, at the moment, I wish I was, but I'm not. I'm just a girl, struggling to keep her head up and concentrating on not falling. I'm not functioning well and writing used to be my way out, but right now: there's nothing to write down.

All the times I've sat down with the need to write: They were for you, the readers who took the time to click on my stories, maybe review, alert or favourite. I don't write for myself anymore, not fanfiction, anyway, I do it for you. And I think that's one of the problems. I need to feel _it_ again, before I can continue on my way.

I've known I'm not going to be able to finish some stories, not anytime soon, for awhile now. This is hard for me, and I'm admitting it now. Acknowledging the concept of hiatus is something I find very difficult, even though it's very selfish to let your readers wait, while you know it will take too long. I told myself when I started a story like Two Worlds: 'you're going to finish this, so you'll be able to look back and feel proud'.

But I'm admitting defeat, I can't do this any longer.

Any story that's on a roll, right now, is on pause. _But_ I want you to know that I will _try_ again when I'm ready. I need to put myself together, before I put my stories back together. Like a double puzzle.

I never wanted to disappoint anyone and I wish it could be different. I wish I could just open a empty document like I used to do and pour my feelings out there. Turn myself into a character and feel like someone else, but I can't. Because right now, I'm so turned inwards, it's impossible for me to even try and write something down.

If you hate me, right now, I completely understand. But I'm begging you, if you do: remove your alerts and find someone new. Because if you even take the time to write my stories (which I appreciate so much, I can't even explain how much), you _must_ know there are better authors out there. I've seen so many _genius_ writers on and they deserve your attention so much more than I do.

I'm ending this note, now. I feel like I've been holding you up for too long. Thank you for reading and sticking with me.

I hope to talk to you soon and all the best.

- Susan.

PS If you ever want to reach me, with whatever: you can always send me a message.


End file.
